winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Gardenia
Gardenia, located on planet Earth, is the hometown of Bloom, Roxy, Mitzi, Macy, Mike, Vanessa, Klaus and Morgana. In the first three seasons of the series it made few appearances but became the main setting in Season 4 as the Winx went there to protect Roxy, the last fairy on Earth. Judging from the scene where the Winx arrive in town in "The Last Fairy on Earth," it is located in southern California. Pre-Series Sixteen years before the series began, the realm of Domino was destroyed by the Ancestral Witches. During the destruction, Princess Bloom, the Keeper of the Dragon's Flame, was sent to Gardenia by her older sister Daphne to keep her safe from the Ancestral Witches as they would be unable to sense her there, due to all of the magic on Earth having been gone for centuries. It turned out that Bloom was transported inside a burning building, where the flames protected her until Mike found her, and he and his wife Vanessa adopted her. Around the same time, Morgana, the Earth Fairy High Queen, left Tir Nan Og to live with humans desiring to be special without magic. There, she met Klaus, and the two got married and later had a daughter named Roxy. Morgana then decided to give up her throne and move to Gardenia for good, however, the Wizards of the Black Circle found and captured her. Despite putting up a desperate fight, Morgana and the remaining Earth Fairies were captured and trapped on Tir Nan Og. Since Roxy was too young to reveal any of her magical capabilities, the Wizards never went after her, but they still managed to erase all memories of Morgana from the minds of people who knew her. For many years, Bloom, Roxy and many of Gardenia's residents lead normal and relatively quiet lives. Series |-|Season 1= Gardenia appears in the very beginning of series. As Bloom is going out to the park with Kiko, he eventually runs across Stella, fighting Knut and some of his ghouls. Bloom discovers she has magical powers and partly helps Stella to defeat monsters. Stella rests at Bloom's home and Bloom discovers from her that she is a fairy. Mike doesn't believe them and almost calls an ambulance for Stella, but Stella turns the phone into vegetables. Knut, now with a hunter troll, returns to find Stella and they break into Bloom's home, but soon the Specialists appear and Knut escapes. Bloom later returns to Gardenia during her holidays to help her mother with her Flower Shop. After discovering that two men who were about to become Vanessa's business partners, were trying to trick Vanessa into selling her shop to them to build a supermarket there instead, Bloom tells this to her and Vanessa tells them that she has changed her mind and no longer wants to do business with them, but then these men start vandalizing her shop, even going far enough to burn it in the end. Bloom goes in and sees visions of Mike finding a baby from the fire, but her visions disappear when a man is calling for help. She saves him and it turns out he was working for those men who were vandalizing Vanessa's shop. Later Bloom discovers that baby she saw was her and that Mike and Vanessa were not her real parents. Bloom returns to Gardenia after deciding to leave Magic Dimension behind because of Sky. However, the whole town reminds her of him. The Trix follow Bloom to her home and attacks her adoptive parents, eventually weakening Bloom so they could steal the Dragon's Flame and they reveal to her that her real parents are the king and queen of Domino and that she is the princess of that realm. Stella later appears and takes Bloom back to Alfea. |-|Season 2= The Winx visit Gardenia together and decide to visit the dancing club while Bloom wants to talk to her adoptive parents about her search of her birth parents and about the trial who tried to destroy her Flower Shop in Season 1. The pixies discover that children see and hear them, but grown ups do not. Musa even makes suggestion that children humans born with magic and grows out of it before having change to use it. At the Dancing Club, Musa uses her magic to change music and couple of guys see this and drives everyone else away, leaving only Musa and Aisha in, so they can use their powers. Musa even blows their cover. While the men are threatening them, Aisha loses her temper and attacks them. The Winx Club manage to fight back a little and escape, but they soon run to a dead end. Griselda and Faragonda appear and erase memories of that night from those guys mind and take the girls and pixies back to Alfea, where they are punished. Later they revisit Gardenia and Mitzi invites them to her Halloween party. Mitzi tries to ruin their fun, but the Winx manage to keep themselves out of her tricks until Mitzi makes up an story of four witches to scare the Winx with help of her friends but ends by falling in her own trap thanks to the Pixies. |-|Season 3= Gardenia did not make a major appearance this season. After the events on Eraklyon, Bloom decided to go back to Gardenia and stay with Mike and Vanessa, to help keep her minds off of things. Stella goes to Gardenia to share Bloom the news of Sky's engagement to Diaspro. |-|Season 4= Three years after Bloom discovered her powers and learned her true identity, she and the Winx Club returned to Earth to find the last fairy of Earth (Roxy), save the Earth Fairies, and restore Earth's belief in magic and restore Earth's connection to the Magic Dimension and bringing magic back to Earth was a major objective of the Winx during Season 4. Because of this, almost whole season happens on the planet. Gardenia stays as the main area of season's events. Also, several other places - The Amazon Forest, Gardenia Countryside, Europe (as a presentation) are the areas of few episodes. In the end the Winx succeeded in their task. After confronting Wizards of the Black Circle in Alfea, Winx sought an way to stop their plans from gaining last Earth Fairy. They settled into Blooms step-parents home at Gardenia, however Mike could not stand sharing house with Blooms friends who either took space or (in Tecna's case) remodeled his electric equipment. Due this, Winx went out to look for job in order to find last Earth Fairy. However all of their works ended up in disaster and them getting fired. But then Mr. Rooney notices their good deeds and determination and hires them to pack old toys to get rid of in his factory. Flora pities the plushies and uses her magic to bring them into life. However Rooney almost finds out about it, but Bloom transfers all the living plushie-pets to Mikes and Vanessa's home, where Mike gets allergic from them. Winx decide to give all the pets away into caring homes and so they start their Love&Pet store, that first does noy attract any costumers, but soon ends up being an great success and most of the pets gets their home. Also Specialists come to Earth in order to protect the Winx from the wizards, but they end up causing distrust between Winx and themselves and Mitzi, who is saved by Brandon, causes harm for Stella's and Brandon's relationship. However Tecna notices that someone wants to have multiple pets and so they track it down to girl named Roxy, who Bloom realizes, is last Earth Fairy they and Wizards were looking for. Roxy gets frightened by this and Ogron and his wizards attacks them. As Winx got into tight spot in the battle, Roxy found strength to believe in them, leading Winx to earn their Believix powers. Even with new powers, Winx were still no match for Wizards of the Black Circle and Roxy also ran away from them. Roxy then hears Morgana's voice, encouraging her to believe in herself. Specialists and Winx fight Ogron, causing him and other wizards to retreat and Winx find Roxy. Specialists also join into Frutti Music Bar, where Roxy herself works as well and which is owned by Roxy's father, Klaus. Winx and Roxy travel to mountains, where they discover mysterious White Circle. The Circle allows Nebula to possess Roxy and attempt to take revenge on Ogron and his wizards. Winx manage to separate Roxy and Circle, but Ogron now has his sights on the Circle as well. Jason Queen has seen Musa's musical talents in Frutti Music Bar, so he asks her to go into recording with him. Riven accompanied Musa and embarrassed her out of jealousy towards Jason, thinking that Musa had a crush on him. This caused Musa to break up with him. Eventually Roxy decides to tell about her father that she was a fairy, but Wizards of the Black Circle has kidnapped her father and so they kidnapped her as well in order to get White Circle from Winx. They failed as Artu, Kiko and pets tracked down Roxy and freed her, but Artu got wounded by wizards, so Roxy regained her fairy form to fight back the wizards. Winx started to gain more trust from people and became more stronger against wizards with every person believing in them. After some time, Winx managed to track Tir Nan Og, an place where all imprisoned Earth Fairies were imprisoned. Along with Roxy, they managed to free the Fairies, along with their queen Morgana and Nebula. Morgana revealed that she had her sights set on getting revenge on the Wizards of the Black Circle, which Winx found awful and even refused to join their cause. Ethereal Fairies appeared to Winx, granting first Gift of Destiny, Sophix, for them. Morgana wanted Roxy especially to join her and soon she sent an Guardian Fairy Diana attack Gardenia with her nature magic. Winx followed Diana to Amazon, where they managed to gain Diana's trust and understanding by saving the Amazon from getting wiped out by human. This lead Ethereal Fairies to show themselves and grant Lovix, second Gift of Destiny, to Winx. Ogron and other wizards who were powerless, gave Bloom the Black Circle and were brought into Sibylla's cave for safety from Morgana's rage and Duman has fallen down for an illness. Morgana sends her next Guardian Fairy, Aurora to attack people with her arctic magic, but Winx arrive and stop her. However, Nebula challenges Bloom into an duel, which she wins and Morgana gives up into her plans of revenge. Ethereal Fairies grant last Gift of Destiny for them, an gift to bring person back to life. However only one of them can use it only once. Ogron, Anagan and Gantlos go into Tir Nan Og to face justice from their crimes with Winx and Roxy bringing them there as well. Meanwhile, Duman gos out of control and reveals Wizards plan to Specialists and Nabu, who defeat him for good before entering wizards trial. There, Ogron uses Black Circle to absorb all Earth Fairies, but his plan is stopped by Nabu, who gives up his life for closing the Black Circle. Aisha tries to use Black Gift to revive Nabu, but Ogron gives the gift to an dead flower instead. Ragefully, Aisha joins Nebula to overthrow Morgana and go after Ogron and others who hided in Omega Dimension. Winx freed Morgana, who revealed herself to be Roxy's mother and together they went to Omega Dimension to stop wizards. After Ogron's defeat, Bloom and others held a party in Frutti Music Bar with Roxy choosing to join into Alfea and Morgana being reunited with her family and Nebula being crowned as new queen of Earth Fairies despite her treasonous actions. |-|Season 5= In "The Spill", they held a performance at the Frutti Music Bar. While cleaning up the beach after the concert, the Winx realize there had been an explosion on an oil rig further out to sea. The Winx and the Specialists join forces to rescue all the survivors but in the process Sky drops the Pendant of Eraklyon into the ocean. In "The Lilo" the Winx return to Gardenia in order to locate the Lilo. They also encounter the Trix, who are also after the magical flower. |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= |-|Magical Adventure= Because of not liking her life as an princess of Domino, Bloom runs off to Gardenia. Other girls visit her as well, but then Trix and Ancestral Witches drain the Tree of Life out of positive energy and Faragonda tells the Winx to stay in Gardenia. Winx start living without their powers and almost everyone of them looks enjoying it. Sky then appears to Bloom and tells her to come into Eraklyon in order to learn the truth. Meanwhile Oritel and Marion have come met Mike and Vanessa. Oritel wants to bring Bloom back home, but Mike tells that would not be good idea. He and Vanessa even show video of Bloom growing up to Oritel and tells him to talk to her. Bloom then comes in, asking what his dad is doing there. As Mike and Oritel both starts explaining, Bloom tells she meant Oritel not Mike. Bloom then tells Oritel that she is going to Eraklyon and leaves. Mike then talks to Bloom about her father and then tells Bloom to "Go and save the universe again". |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= In the movie "Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss", Bloom and Sky went to get ice cream and walk out to Gardenia's Park and found a stray dog. Kiko and the stray dog stole Bloom and Sky's ice cream but failed a few times but finally got it. Later on, Bloom and Sky are sitting on a green bench in the park. A little while later, Bloom is feeling she is getting colder and touches a snow rose and her hand turned to ice. More coming soon... World of Winx |-|Season 1= Gardenia serves as one of the many central locations in World of Winx due to the Winx still living together in their loft and Roxy still working at the Frutti Music Bar, but as its owner this time. The city is first seen during a downpour in the first episode, as the Winx chase down a man they have dubbed as the "Talent Thief." Unfortunately, they lose sight of the Talent Thief and must now rush back to their loft to star on WOW as its newest talent scouts. After their introductions, the Winx head out to a park where auditions for those seeking to be on WOW are scheduled. After a grueling process with no results, the Winx hear a nice singing voice coming from nearby and follow the voice to a Cupcake Café, where one of the waitresses happened to be humming while working. The Winx introduce themselves to the young waitress whose name is Annabelle and, soon enough, she becomes the newest WOW contestant! In order to help her pursue her dreams, the Winx help around the Café during Annabelle's shift while the young singer gets coached by Musa. Soon enough, Annabelle's big night rolls around and she sings her song, This Is Me, to everyone in attendance. The crowd erupts in cheers and applause as Annabelle takes it in, becoming WOW's first finalist, while the Winx experience a strange feeling and vision of a new form. However, all is not well, as the lights are suddenly turned off as the audience cheers for an encore and, later, Annabelle goes missing. The Winx search for the missing finalist but come across her friend and coworker Louise instead. With Annabelle nowhere to be found, Ace tries to buy time having her performance played again. Inhabitants Winx Club *Bloom *Mike *Vanessa *Kiko *Mitzi *Sally *Darma *Roxy *Klaus *Morgana *Andy *Jason Queen *Artu *Macy *Eldora *Selina World of Winx *Annabelle *Louise *Evans *Gómez *Tony *Vincenzo Trivia *Gardenia is located somewhere in southern California. **There is a real place called Gardena in Los Angeles County, California, in the United States of America. Category:Locations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Earth Category:Season 5 Category:Winx Club Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:Cities and Towns Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Season 7 Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Season 2 (World of Winx)